


Grimm Outlook.

by LordOfBewilderedRavens



Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 07:33:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10531830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordOfBewilderedRavens/pseuds/LordOfBewilderedRavens
Summary: What ever happened to Merlot?





	

What does it take to be a hero? To save the world and humanity? Not very much apparently...

“Unbelievable! Beaten, by children no less!” Which is what made Merlot's loss all the more… _infuriating._

“Perhaps you should-”

 

 

‘Tyrian is no doubt trying to convince me to follow along on some stupid idea again.’

“No! _I_ am going to get my revenge for this, it will be slow and painful…”

 

 

Tyrian seemed offended at this, after all _Tyrian was_ the most likely to suggest such an idea.

“But my dear Doctor I wish to _help_ you, surely between the two-”

 

 

“No, I will do it _alone._ I will rebuild my laboratory, I will engineer _the_ perfect Grimm, I will destroy Beacon!”

 

 

Silence hung in the air for but a moment before Tyrian’s maniacal laughing broke it quite thoroughly.

“You-you think you, alone could do that _that_?” Wiping tears from his eyes, vaguely pointing in his direction.

Cinder seemed to be enjoying it as well.

 

 

“She’s been working for _years_ to do that, what makes you think you could do so before her?”

Gah, Cinder and her damn children were going to be the death of him at this rate.

 

 

‘Infuriating, The lot of them!’ “I have half a mind-” The sound of opening doors stopped the man in his tracks

 

“Merlot, you have failed me.” **‘** What? Surely... she didn’t mean it?’ “I apologize my queen it’s just-”

She looked straight at him with her blood red eyes, sending a cold chill throughout his body.

 

 

“No. You failed, Ozpin sent four children to stop you, and they _succeeded_.” Salem turned her head towards Cinder. “Cinder, watch those four would you?”

Cinder cast a cursory glance towards Merlot, fear evident in his eyes.

“Of course, it would be my pleasure.” Tyrian started clapping trying to gain her attention.

 

‘You gain more attention standing on the table than you deserve already!’

 

 

“Oh, oh, what can I do?” He could almost swear he saw her smile at that.

“Hmm, I’m sure I’ll think of something for you to do Tyrian.”

The man in question let out a small ‘Yay’ before falling back first into his chair.

 

* * *

 

“Tyrian?” The man spun quickly, a little too quickly considering the torch he was bearing.

“Yeeeessss?” He was really unaware of the flames wasn’t he?

“Firstly don’t do that, secondly I wished to speak with you about Merlot.”

He looked… suspicious?

“ _You_ wish to speak with _me_? Who are you and what have you done with the _real_ Cinder?”

He reeled his body back in an overreacting manner.

‘Trying to make another joke? This is why I don’t speak with you.’

“Tyrian, don’t you think Merlot has out lived his use?”

 

 

He seemed to think on that for a moment before giving his answer.

“Oh certainly, no use to us without his lab.” The man was pondering something.

“Should we do something about him you think?”

His eyes lit up at this, a clear an answer you could ever receive from him.

“Shall we?”

 

* * *

 

Honestly she _almost_ felt bad for Merlot, the man was no fighter…

 

The short lived scream of terror from his direction was one of a many sure signs of that…


End file.
